The Grief of a Hero
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: He has lost his beloved, some of his friends and the future dosen't look bright. But through the darkness and despair the light of hope can shine through. Rated for death and violence. Sequal to Island of Nightmares. R
1. the plot

**Hey thanks for reading, be you a follower of the series or a new reader, which if you are I advise you go back and read the follow-up stories, enjoy**

Our story starts in a dark room, it has very little furnishings, the walls are dirty and crumbling. In the center however there is a TV screen. On the screen there is a figure dressed in black, and has a mask that covers his face. on the opposite side of the screen there are 2 other figure, however we can't see them either because they are in the shadows. Images of each D.O.E are running over the screen

Name: Charles Alfonso

Hero Name: Electro-Man

Sex: Male

Date and place of birth: 1988Barcelona, a city in the province of Barcelona, Spain

Motto: I'll electrify you.

Nickname: Spark

Romantic relationship with: Nobody

Name: Sean Dugall

Hero Name: Nano-Boy

Sex: Male

Date and place of birth: 1990 Paris, a city in the province of Île-de-France, France

Motto: Size doesn't matter

Nickname: Shrink

Romantic relationship with: Nobody, at the moment

Name?

Hero Name: The Skull

Sex?

Date and place of birth? some planet in the Large Magellanic Cloud Galaxy

Motto: Friends are good to have

Nickname: ET

Romantic relationship with: Nobody

Name: Maria Ascari

Hero Name: Legionary

Sex: Female

Date and place of brith: 1989 Naples, a city in the province of Campania, Italy

Motto: Teamwork can do anything

Nickname: Fortuna

Romantic Relationship with: Nobody

Name: Helga Sillanpää

Hero Name: Ilmatar

Sex: Female

Date and place of birth: 1986 Suolahti, a city in the province of Central Finland, Finland

Motto: Freedom doesn't come free

Nickname: Pop-sickle

Romantic relationship with: Red X

Name: Yuri Levitzky

Hero Name: Fire

Sex: Male

Date and place of birth: 1985, Kiev a city in the province of Kiev Oblast, Ukraine

Motto: For the good of the Russian people.

Nickname: The Elements

Romantic relationship with: Nobody

Name: Boris Levitzky

Hero Name: Earth

Date and place of birth: 1985, Kiev a city in the province of Kiev Oblast, Ukraine

Motto: For the good of the Russian people.

Nickname: The Elements

Romantic relationship with: Nobody

Name: Natasha Levitzky

Hero Name: Water

Date and place of birth: 1985, Kiev a city in the province of Kiev Oblast, Ukraine

Motto: For the good of the Russian people.

Nickname: The Elements

Romantic relationship with: Hot Spot of the Titans

Name: Catherine Levitzky

Hero Name: Air

Date and place of birth: 1985, Kiev a city in the province of Kiev Oblast, Ukraine

Motto: For the good of the Russian people.

Nickname: The Elements

Romantic relationship with: Nobody

Name: Hernando Vargas

Hero Name: Red X

Sex: Male

Dater and place of birth: 1985, Havana a city in the province of Ciudad de La Habana Cuba

Motto: It's never to late to change

Nickname: The X

Romantic relationship with: Ilmatar

Name: Mineva

Hero Name: The Sorceress of Light (S.O.L.)

Sex: Female

Date and place of birth: 1986, Island of nightmares

Motto: One is better than nothing

Nickname: B.A.C. (Blessing and curuse)

Romantic relationship with: Levitate

Name: Paul von Relienburg

Hero Name: Levitate

Sex: Male

Date and place of birth: 1986 Baden-Baden, a town in the province of Baden-Württemberg, Germany

Motto: Peace over war

Nickname: Protector of the Provinces

Romantic relationship with: The Sorceress of Light

It is not know where exactly the Island of nightmares is

S.O.L's Last name was never revealed

The Elements all share the same nickname and motto

Even though they were born in the Ukraine, it was part of Russia, so they consider themselves Russian

Screen stops on last Profile.

"The key to the plan is to take out the D.O.E.s and the Key to them is their leader." Said the person on the screen

"We can take care of him." Said both the figures

"I'm so glad we could work together." Said the man on the screen chuckled in a sinister voice "But that won't be necessary."

"Then what you want us to do?" Said the figure on the left.

"In the city of Munich Germany at the following address, (an address flies across the screen) there is a young child, in order for us to complete our great mission I need this child."

"But master what dose the child have to do with the plan?" Asked the figure on the right

"Fools!" The figure stood up and screamed "Do not question me just do my bidding."

"Yes master." Both of the figure stood up and left the room

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Munich Germany: 8:36 P.M.

In the center of a dinning room in a small house a man and his wife talked over dinner while a small boy in a highchair on the other side of the table ate out of his small tray.

Suddenly a loud crash on the other side of the house, got both of their attentions

"Nehmen Sie den Jungen oben" (take the boy upstairs).

While the woman hurried upstairs, the man went to a closet and pulled out a Karabiner 98 Kurz, bolt-action rifle. He slowly walked into the living room, the light was dim which made everything look like a shadow. Suddenly he heard movement, he turned around and his eyes went wide and he fired his weapon but it didn't seem to do anything. A hand grabbed the rifle, while the other punched him so hard that he flew across the room and you could hear a snap as he hit the wall and a small puddle of blood begin to collect on the ground around him. The 2 figures move past the lifeless body and head up the stairs.

In the room the women is hiding in the corner slowly rocking the baby in her arms, telling him it will always be okay. Suddenly the door was kicked down and the figures entered, they approached the women.

"Geben Sie uns das Kind." (give us the child) Said one of the figures

"Nie." (No) The woman said

The other figure raises the gun and shots the woman several times in the head causing her to fall. By now the child is crying, the figures walk over and pick up the child and their shadows pass over the dead women as they exit the house.

**R&R**


	2. I was wrong

**Hey there how are yall, enjoy.**

Carpathian Mountains: Next day

Levitate, dressed in his suite walked out of his room. His face bore the expression of depression and sadness, a look that had seemed to plaster itself to his face after the death of S.O.L. He walked into the main room where, Electro-Man, and Nano-Boy were sitting eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Said Electro-Man

He only responded with a grunt. He walked into the kitchen.

Electro-Man sighed, "I'm getting sick of this."

"What?"

"The way he treats us and the way he acts."

"He's sad."

"I can understand sadness, but this isn't sadness, he yells at us, ignores us and treats us badly. He's just not the leader he used to be."

This wasn't only evident to them. It was evident to everyone. His team was falling apart. Legionary had left, Ilmatar was to pregnant to work, and Red-X was only working part time. He opened the paper and read the head line:

IS IT OVER?

Russian Civil War, draws to a close as Former Soviets lose control of the Kremlin.

"Wonderful." He grumbled to himself. "Some stability in the biggest country in the world." And that was also the reason the Elements had left. Against his strong advice they went back to Russia. They claimed they were just there to look after the people who were 'caught up in the middle', but he had heard rumors that they had fought with the republican forces. Russia was also losing territory; during the war several nations had taken advantage of the chaos to use it for their own advantage. Germany had taken back East Prussia, Finland had retaken the territories lost during the Winter War, the other Baltic nation had taken territory surrounding them as well. Poland had retaken territory lost during Soviet occupation.

He turned several pages till he saw one article that made his eyes go wide, he dropped his coffee and ran out the door. Not even stopping to clean up the mess.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Munich: Germany.

A small residence was surrounded by cops and concerned citizens. Levitate floated down from the sky much to the awe of the people and police usually he didn't cover these kind of things.

"So, was geschah?" (So what happened)

"Wohl" (Well) Said the police man a little surprised "die 2 Leute, die hier leben, wurden gestern Abend ermordet."

(The 2 people living here were murdered last night)

"Was wissen Sie?" (What do you know?)

"Der Vater wurde durch seinen brechenden Dorn, als er die Wand schlug und die Mutter oben getötet wurde, es ist ein furchtsamer Anblick getötet." (The man was killed by his spine breaking when he hit the wall) He said pointing to the wall. (and the mother was killed upstairs, it's a scary sight)

Levitate walked upstairs. He saw the body of the woman. He looked down.

"Was über dieses, was wissen Sie über ihren Tod?" (What about this, what do you know about her death?)

"Nur daß sie mehrfache Zeiten mit diesem geschossen wurde" (Only that she was shot multiple times with this) He said holding up the gun. "Es wird vom Ehemann besessen" (It's owned by the husband)

Levitate sat thinking for a minute, he then stood up "Ich bin zurück in einer halben Stunde. Verschieben Sie nichts! Ich wünsche sie genau wie dieses, wenn ich zurückkomme" (I'll be back in a half hour. Move nothing! I want it exactly like this when I return) Levitate said then walked out the door.

"O.K.?" (okay?) Said the police man a little confused.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hanko: Finland

In a house, perched above the beach, a woman sat on the couch in her living room. She had short dark hair and blue eyes. She was drinking tea from a mug, she then called to the kitchen:

"Vargas darling, can you bring me some more tea?"

"Yes dear." Said a man who emerged carrying a pot of tea. He had brown hair and chocolate eyes. He poured her some more tea then sat down beside her. He rested his head on her shoulder. He rubbed her stomach.

"Our Child will be here in 3 months, I'm so excited."

"Me too." She said, putting down her tea mug. She leaned over and kissed him and he kissed back. It was getting a little 'heated' when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Vargas

He went and answered the door and saw Paul standing there.

"Hey this is my month off what gives?"

"Well I'm declaring it back on. Get your suit."

After some talking with his wife, Vargas became Red-X and went with Levitate back to Germany.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On their way to Germany

"You, do know that my wife is pregnant and requires constant care?"

"Yes and I do know her and She can last one day without you."

"What is so important that you needed me this urgently?"

"2 People were murdered."

"So?"

"People were murdered, you know what that means?"

"I grew up in Cuba, of course I know what murder is, a little to well. I mean why this case, we usually don't do this kind of thing."

"Cause there's nothing big right now."

They landed near the house. They walked in.

"Kann er die Körper überprüfen" (Can he examine the bodies)

The police man said yes and Red-X looked into the man's face.

"Lots of fear. But also a hint of bravery like he was trying to protect someone."

"The woman no doubt." Said Levitate

"Show me."

The police man lead them upstairs and Red-X examined the women's face.

"Same thing, Fear with a bit of bravery."

"Funny you should mention protecting someone." Said one of the cops who apparently spoke English. "See in the dinning room, there was a highchair, like where a baby would sit, but we didn't find the body of a child here or in the surrounding area. And there is no record of this couple ever giving birth or adopting."

Red-X and Levitate just looked at each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in the DOE base.

Levitate was cleaning up the mess on the floor he had left this morning. Red-X was drinking some coffee of his own.

"So what do you think happened?"

"I don't know but it defiantly had something to do with that child." Said X

"Yeah." Said Levitate who went back to mopping.

There was a pause

"You know I can read faces?" Said X

Another pause

"I read yours, that wasn't concern, that was guilt."

Levitate sat down at the table.

"You know who they were and who that child was don't you?" Pause. "Don't you?"

Levitate said quietly "Marry, Kirsenimer and Frank Malenburg were 2 of my closest friends in school. The child I don't know much, the government asked me to keep him safe, I figured the best place to hide him would be in a normal family that no one would look for him. And Frank and Marry had never had children, so a win-win situation. But apparently I was wrong."

Then The Skull stepped in the door, "Levitate, there is something here you have got to see."

**R&R**


	3. The countdown

Red X and Levitate walked into the main room where the TV was on and there were 2 characters talking. However their faces were blurred out so they couldn't see the figures.

"Regarding the Munich kidnapping and murder we want $1,000,000 wired to an account with the following numbers (a bunch of numbers flashed across the screen) In 48 hours or the child dies. The clock starts ticking now."

Suddenly one of the Red Phones (they have one for every country in Europe) rang. The Skull picked it up

"Hello……..Yes………" He turned around "Levitate?" He was gone "He's on his way." He said into the phone

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Federal Office for Information Security, Bonn Germany 47:55 (countdown)

Levitate walked down one of the halls accompanied by a security guard. He stopped at a door, the guard motioned him to enter. He walked in and was greeted by the head guy.

"Amperestunde Schutz des Proviences, gut, Sie zu sehen." (Ah Protector of the Proviences, good to see you)

"Wie ist sehnt es sich gewesen seit jemand anrief mich das?" (How long has it been since someone called me that?) He asked with a chuckle

"Ja haben wir keine lachende Angelegenheit auf unseren Händen" (Yes we have no laughing matter on our hands)

"Was ist die Nachrichten?" (What's the news?)

"wir vollzogen Kontonummer nach und sie bringen ein Konto in Saudi-Arabien zusammen"(Well we traced the account numbers and they match an account in Saudi Arabia.)

"Brunnen, der alle diplomatischen Wahlen entfernt"(Well that removes all diplomatic options.) Levitate sighed

"We did run the voices through the systems and got a match."

Turns a computer around

"Nehmen Sie einen Blick" (Take a look) Levitate looks "Kennen Sie sie?"(Know them?) Levitate looks up.

"Sie bedeuten, Sournge des Rheins, das tödliche Duo die Schande von Deutschland, selbstverständlich, das ich sie kenne" (You mean, Sournge of the Rhine, the Deadly Duo the Shame of Germany of course I know them.) He pauses "Die Arischen Brüder" (The Aryan Brothers) He said Looking at there picture. They both wore all green suites, and both had swasticas in the middle. "2 Probestücke des angeblichen vervollkommnen Rennen '." (2 specimens of the alleged 'Perfect Race')

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DOE Main base 46:48

"So." Said Levitate Showing a profile of both the (Aryan) Brothers to the Team "These are the subjects the Ayran Brothers." He hands eachone a photo of them. "Okay we know that the've kiddnapped a child about 9 months old and are demanding a large sum or they'll kill the child." He pauses "Since our team is significantly smaller, Skull you browes the web, news and roumors can sometimes give clues as we've learned in the past, Electro-Man and Nano-Boy check with the other governments for news on the subjects. Me and X will check the word on the street. Okay people lets move we have less than 2 days."

**Sorry bout the short chapter next one will be longer promise R&R**


	4. Getting dangerous

**Hey there, sorry bout the wait, life has been hell remember in this chapter Red X is Hernando and Levitate is Paul**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Berlin: Germany: 44:12

Hernando and Paul walked through a busy Berlin square, the center of the city.

"There." Said Paul pointing to a man wearing a old leather jacket and worn out jeans. "Let's go." And they started to walk towards him.

He looked towards them and immediately started to run. Paul and Hernando took off after him. they chased him out of the square and down an ally, while running Paul flicked his hand and caused a garbage can to fly in front of him and he hit the ground holding his nose. Paul walked over to him and picked him up by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Hey Alexis." Paul said with a bland tone.

"Alexis? Isn't that a girl's name?" Asked Hernando

Paul grabbed Alexis's hair and tore off a wig, revealing a bundle of blond hair.

"Cause she is a girl. She's a transvestite." Said Paul

"So we're talking to a transsexual-transvestite about a major case?"

"Hey, I'm not a lesbian!" Alexis said defensively. "Case? Oh you mean the Munich Kidnapping? Figured you might come to me on that one." She said with a smirk.

"What do you know?" Asked Paul.

"Let me down and I'll tell you."

Paul let her feet touch the ground. "What do you know."

"Well it's the Aryan Brothers but you probably already know that, well they kidnapped that child, cause something about it is important."

"For the money no doubt." Stated Hernando

"No, no, it's not about the money, see someone hired them."

"Who?" Paul asked

"Well nobody seems to know. They're not from around here. From Eastern Europe, possible Russia."

"Well thanks Alexis." Said Paul

"Whatever." She started to walk away "Call me sometime baby." She called back to Paul.

As they were walking out of the ally way Hernando asked:

"Old girlfriend?"

"Old girlfriend."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DOE main base: 40:09

"Okay we need to think, if this guy is from Eastern Europe, why would he commit a crime in Western Europe?"

"Well what's going on in Eastern Europe?" Asked Hernando

"The Russian Civil War is almost over, and there's the violence in former Yugoslavia, but other than that nothing big."

"Hmm. Alexis said that they could be from Russia. So that's our next destination."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saint Petersburg: Communist Rebble controled Territory: 36: 17

"This is incrediably risky. Going into a country in the middle of a civil war." Said Hernando

"It's our job." They were both wearing heavy coats due to the cold winter. They slipped into a pub. It was buslying, they walked up to the bar tender, showed him a piece of paper and then he pointed to a room. They walked over to a seris of rooms for rent they walked in one. the only light was coming from a window.

"Sit." Said a voice from the shadows

They both sat.

"You do realize this is incrediable risky. I could lose my job or worse." Said the voice

"Yeah well we payed you so tell us about the Munich Kiddnapping."

"Well, you know that the Ayran brothers are behind it?"

"Yes." Said Paul in an exasperated voice "Now tell us who hired them."

"Well he's a man of incrediable power around here. He hired them to kidnap the child, not for the money but for other reasons."

"We know that but what?" Asked Hernando

"Well he has a major plan……"

Paul noticed a gleam in the corrner of his eye, which went wide. He grabbed Hernando's head and pushed it to the ground along with his. Then a bullet shattered through the window and into the shadows. Then they heard a thud and a body fell to the floor and a stream of blood came out of the shadows.

"Let's get out here." Said Paul. They raced out of the room, and thorugh the bar. While running they heard the sound of the defense force converging on the bar. They virtualy slammed down the door and ran out. They ran down the ally behind the bar, suddenly they heard someone screaming in Russian then several shots were fired, Paul turned around and put up a force field then sent it flying towards the soliders as they kept running. after what felt like running for 2 miles, they finally stopped.

"We need to get out of here." Said Hernando

**R&R**


	5. Found him

**Sorry about the shortness, kinda in a rush to post it. Enjoy**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DOE Main Base: 25: 49

"Okay so what do we know?" Asked Levitate to X

"Well this guy who is apparently very influential in Russia hired 2 ex-Nazis, to kidnap this kid for money."

"But remember Alexis said it wasn't about the money, something more."

"So what?"

"It means if they know, that we know, they don't want the money, they'll expect us to come looking for them."

"Okay? but where are they, Germany is huge they could be anywhere?"

"Well we have to think Like a Nazi. They were obsessed with power, so they would probably be somewhere that reminds them of their power."

"Like where?" Asked Red X looking at a map of Europe?

"Hmm a battle field, death camp, somewhere in Berlin?"

"Well battle fields don't make sense, while these guys are clever they're not stupid they wouldn't hid in Berlin. But Weren't most death camps closed after the war?"

"Yeah most torn down. Except Auschwitz and a few others, however the Authorities are checking all the camps in Poland."

"Weren't there a few outside of Poland?"

"Yeah and those were torn down." Suddenly his eyes went wide. "All but one." He threw a pin at the map and it landed in Belarus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maly Trostenets extermination camp; Belarus 20:09

Levitate and Red X slipped through the gates. X looked around.

"Not much left of this place eh?"

"Built in the summer of 1941,to house Soviet prisoners of war who had been captured following the German attack, the camp became an extermination camp, on May 10, 1942 wen the first transport of Jews arrived there. On June 28, 1944, as the Red Army approached the region, the Nazis bombed the camp in an attempt to obliterate evidence of its existence." Said Levitate

"How do you know that?"

"It's right here in the phamlet." Said Levitate holding up a piece of paper (ha, ha didn't see that one coming, did you?)

They walked through the camp till they reached a fenced off area.

"What's this?" Asked X

"The only area that wasn't completely destroyed it has been fenced off as a memorial to the victims. It hasn't been touched in 60 years."

"Then how do you explain that?" Said X pointing to a door "That's a new lock."

"I'll be damned." Said Levitate. He used his powers to break a hole in the fence

They rushed to the door and X broke it with one of his gadgets. Both of them entered the room it, was very dark the only light was coming through the windows. Suddenly a bunch of lights lit up. Our Heroes looked around to see a bunch of people, off all ages and sexes, with AK-47s lining the walls, and there sights pointed at them. Suddenly both Aryan Brothers walk out of a door across the room.

"Well It seems you're not as stupid as we thought." Said the one on the left.

"Thanks." Said Levitate "Now you must introduce me and my friend to your friends with the weapons."

"They are our loyal band of followers. They carry out our orders." Said the one on the right.

"Typical that you can twist other people's minds as twisted as are your own." Said Levitate

"How funny. But you won't be laughing soon." Said the one on the left. "Kill them." He said to one of his members.

**R&R**


	6. It's over

**Enjoy this chapter**

The Aryan Brothers walked out of the room and it was quiet for a second. Nobody moved. Suddenly a car crashed through the wall. Actually it was more of an armored car. The servants started to fire at it and the Belarus law enforcement that poured out of it and fired back. During the chaos Levitate and Red X rushed into the door on the other side of the room through the door the Aryan Brothers had taken. It split into 2 sets of upward stairs. Levitate took the right and X took the other.

X

Red X ran up his stairs till he reached a room full of windows though it had been constructed to monitor the prisoners from this one room. He suddenly heard a footstep; he whirled around and nearly dodged a book case that was swung at him from behind by the Aryan Brother. Who then threw the case at him, he ducked and it went out the window. He was then kicked against the wall. But used his belt to get to the other side of the room, then threw 3 of these little bomb things he'd made. they hit the Nazi's chest but had no affect. He then punched X so hard he flew out the window and through the roof into the adjacent building. He lay there for a second till he saw the Brother jumping from the roof, to try to crush him. He quickly rolled out of the way right as the Brother's fist came where his head would be. He jump to the wall where again the brother's fist pounded, went through the wall and a pipe behind it. X zapped to the other side, he froze and sniffed the air.

'Of course he thought'

He repeated the previous action several times then zapped himself outside. He threw several more bombs inside. The Brother laughed:

"Ha. You think that will hurt me?"

"No." Said Red X

The bomb then went off in a cloud of smoke. So did the whole building.

"But that will." He said with a smirk

LEVITATE

Levitate hurried up the stairs, he came into a dark room. Suddenly the lights came on, (which surprised him, after all that's 60 years). He saw standing on the other side of the room the Aryan Brother holding a bundle wrapped in blankets.

"Such a beautiful child. Tell me why is he so important?"

"I don't know?"

"Well he must be the son of someone pretty important."

"I guess."

"I'm sure you know. Who's he the descendant of? Bismarck? Charlemagne? Hitler?" He paused. "You?"

"I don't have children."

"How do we know?"

"Cause everyone would know."

"Really, well enough small talk I trust you came for the child?"

"If you tell me who hired you, I won't kill you."

"Sorry you're not going to be killing here, and no that info is confidential."

Levitate responded with several blasts, which the brother dodged each one. Then lunged at Levitate and hit him square in the jaw. He then pressed Levitate square against the wall, but He was pushed off by a blast and thrown to the other side of the room. Levitate grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Who hired you?" He demanded in an angry voice, he didn't respond instead used his feet trip Levitate and punch him and sent him flying into the wall. The Brother walked over. Suddenly Levitate stood up and grabbed him by the neck

"WHO HIRED YOU?" He demanded as his eyes began to glow blue and an aura began to surround him.

The Brother didn't respond, Levitate tightened his grip around the Brother's neck till he couldn't feel any air coming through. He only stopped when he felt blood from his neck running down his gloves from where he had puckered the skin. He suddenly dropped the brother and he returned to normal. He looked down. The Brother was dead. He looked over at the bundle. He picked it up. Through all that the baby had still slept. He just smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside

Levitate walked out of the building with the bundle in his arms.

"Lev, are you alright?" X asked running up to him "Is that the kid?"

"Yep."

"You going to take him back to Germany?"

"No, it's obvious it's not safe for him there, I'm going to take him to safety somewhere else."

"I'll come with you."

"No, go home you have a wife who needs you."

"Thanks pal."

"No problem." and with that they both left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

San Francisco, USA 10:15 P.M.

In a small residential neighbor hood, there was little noise small houses lined the street. A figure quiet walked to the door step of a house and laid a cradle with a note (Yeah I know that's not original) then knocked on the door and vanished.

A woman with pale skin and dark hair opened the door and looked down.

"Oh you poor thing." She said picking it up and cradling it in her arms. She looked at the note, then looked around and saw nothing, she went back inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Some where in the world at an unknown time.

In a dark room a man sat at a chair. Another person entered the room.

"Great one, I regret to inform you, The Aryan brothers failed their task."

"Do not fret, this is all going according to my plan."

"But I am pleased to say our forces won a victory at Novgorod."

"Good, very good. Now we must move into the next phase of our operation, in which I shall end the war and dominate the world."

**Please stay tuned for a preview of our next story R&R**


	7. Preview

**The following story preview has been approved for all audienes and the story it self has been rated T**

**10 years after the Grief of a Hero **

**He may have defeated the villains**

_(shows Levitate strangling the Aryan Brother)_

**Saved the Kid**

"_You going to take him back to Germany?" _

"_No, it's obvious it's not safe for him there, I'm going to take him to safety somewhere else." _

**But one thing still haunts him**

"_WHO HIRED YOU?" He demanded_

**Now **

A man in his early 40's walked through and room and picked up a box

**To Solve the Question **

"_Well he's a man of incrediable power around here. He hired them to kidnap the child, not for the money but for other reasons."_

**He must take off the mask **

The man put Levitate's mask in the box

**And Pick up a Helment**

(suddenly stop scratchy music plays)

"What?" A man sitting at a desk asks

A man walks up to a table in uniform. "I'm conscript Paul Von Relienburg" Said the Man holding a gun

"The siege of Saint Petersburg, the last Soviet Stronghold in Russia is currently underway." Said a newswoman

"If I'm going to figure out who this guy is, I aught to go sign up." The man thought

(A man speaks to a group of soldiers) "You will be responsible for bringing Democracy to Mother Russia."

**To get to the Center of truth**

"Our objective is the Winter Palace, that's where the government is hiding. Any questions?"

"No sir Comrade General." The Soldiers said back

**He must get to the center of the city **

"It's located in the heart of the city and it's fortified." Said one solider to Paul

**And it's going to be Hell **

(Screen shots of explosions every where)

"Sniper!" A solider cried before he was shot through the head,

"It's an ambush." someone cried and shots rang out everywhere.

**And the end might not be so clear **

"Who are you?" Paul demanded in a deep voice.

"I've been waiting along time for you…Levitate." Said the figure

**THE SECRETS OF SAINT PETERSBURG**

Summer 2007


End file.
